


Unexpected

by the_sorceress



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sorceress/pseuds/the_sorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The process of unexpectedly falling in love. Or more likely realizing it. Kind of a sequel to another fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cure for Homesickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602785) by [ProcrastinatingPalindrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPalindrome/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPalindrome). 



> Please read this wonderful fic first

It was a really cold night. The coldest their company had been through ever since they left the shire. Thorin's bedroll was just next to Bilbo's, and maybe a little over it, as the camping site they had chosen didn't offer enough space. He was trying to get some rest, maybe for the first time in days, but it would appear he had chosen the wrong night. The hobbit next to him was shivering so violently that Thorin was almost sure he felt the ground shiver with him. His first thought was to cover the small body with his cloak, but the thought of the wind biting at his bare back changed his mind. Having no other options, and really wanting to grand both Bilbo and himself some rest, Thorin moved his body closer to the hobbit's, wrapped and arm around his waist and pulled him near. The reaction didn't come immediately. Bilbo, rather slowly, rose to his elbow and, with a confused look, turned his head to the dwarf.  
"What- what are you.. doing?"  
"You were shivering."  
"I...oh...uh.."  
"I'm keeping you warm" he didn't make an effort to rise from his place. He simply lay there and pushed Bilbo lightly back to the ground. A few seconds later the hobbit seemed to have recovered and realized what was going on. He made a few movements to settle more comfortably and finally whispered an awkward "Thank you". Thorin smiled against the hobbit's back despite himself. Without inviting it, the thought that he smiled rarely in recent snuck itself into his mind. What made him stiffen a bit, though, was the thought that when he did smile, it was more often than not because of Bilbo. He pushed the invading thoughts away and decided to try to get some sleep again. His hand pulled the hobbit's body even closer to his own. He wasn't sure why he did that. It was just one of those decisions you don't really think about. Just a gesture that you make out of an instinct or habit. Actually when he thought about it, the entire situation he found himself in currently was such a gesture. His demeanor towards their burglar had changed on its own. He did nothing to stop it of course. It felt right.  
The back of his mind noted that Bilbo's shivering had ceased. He was relieved to be rid of that little frustration. Already feeling sleepy, Thorin's head nestled into the hobbit's neck. Out of habit. He also felt warmer now, almost like home. Without realizing it entirely his thoughts led him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thorin was waking up. Not suddenly but slowly and gently. He could feel the warmth of another body next to his own. His hand gave it a small pull towards him. The air was cold. They must have forgotten the window open. The bed felt rather strange, though. It seemed a little harder and less comfortable than usual. The body in his arms was also a bit different than usual. It had a thin, fragile frame, nothing like a dwarf at all. He was almost sure he heard footsteps. Somewhere close. With greatest dismay he cracked an eye open, only to find it filled with dirty blond hair. For a moment his stomach turned and eyes shot open. And then it downed on him. Everything that had happened in the past few years. In the past few days. In the past few hours.  
Hurriedly he rose and looked around. The camp was lively, everyone awake and running their chores, safe for him and Bilbo. A glance to the sky told him that quite some time had passed since the sun had risen. That was the first time since their journey began that he woke past sunrise, let alone so long after it. He looked to find someone responsible for not waking them earlier. They had a long way to go after all. Having read his angry gaze Bofur immediately started excusing himself "We thought you needed rest! And you do! How long has it been since you last got some healthy sleep? We can't let you exhaust yourself to death after all!"  
Thorin lowered his head. Bofur was right. He had indeed gotten some much needed relief that night. It amazed him how close to home he felt with just a little warmth coming from a hobbit's body. They had wasted enough time, however. Thorin rose to a sitting position, making to gather his bedroll. But with the removal of his hand from the hobbit's frame, Bilbo awoke too. He looked more confused than ever. He quickly gathered the sight in front of him and jumped up.   
"Oh, we... we're late!" Thorin, now with his back towards the hobbit, couldn't contain yet another smile.  
"Yes, master Baggins, it would appear we have overslept."  
"And no wonder!" Came Kili's voice from somewhere behind Bilbo "You two looked rather peaceful together"  
"Yeah, we just couldn't bring ourselves to wake you up!" Fili looked all too amused at his own words.  
"Oh...oh.." Bilbo couldn't seem to find something to say, probably also having just remembered the events from last night. He looked cute like that. That thought made Thorin stiffen again and he rose to his feet, his firm behavior suddenly returning. "Come on! We need to get going if we're ever to reach the Mountain"  
"Well, it's not our fault that we're late today!" Kili could be heard muttering, but Thorin silenced him with a look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few nights were also quite cold and Thorin found himself hugging their burglar to sleep on every one of them. Admittedly, the last one wasn't all so cold at all, but Thorin told himself that it was, in fact, reasonably cold. This night, however, it was his turn to stay watch and he was sitting next to the fire, leaning against a nearby tree. And talking to master Baggins, who for some reason still hadn't gone to sleep. Thorin refused to acknowledge the reasoning that the back of his mind offered. On another thought he was beginning to get more and more relaxed and chatty. The concept of small talk turned out to be closer to him than he himself had imagined. He was currently leading a long and entertaining conversation with the hobbit, that lasted for a few hours before the cold wind turned up again. Bilbo obviously shivered and moved closer to Thorin's side, not dropping the conversation. After a few minutes he moved again, even closer, their thighs almost brushing against one another. The whistle of the wind made it all but impossible to talk properly without waking the others up, so the two just fell silent, a comfortable quietness covering them.  
Bilbo shifted a bit and turned to look at Thorin, who only saw him with his peripheral sight. He chose not to turn, as the hobbit seemed to believe his staring was unnoticed. Not after long his eyes returned to the fire and it was Thorin's turn to look at his companion. Once again, his mind offered no logical explanation for this action. He just wanted to see Bilbo's expression better. He soon realized that the hobbit could probably see him, just as he had before. Before he could turn his head, however, Bilbo's eyes met his. They both chuckled a little, mostly unwillingly and awkwardly. The air then got a bit tense and then a bit more. He could feel the warm breath coming out of the parted lips. They were a bit chapped but looked soft nonetheless. His gaze trailed their outlines and then up Bilbo's face to his eyes. They met his. He leaned forward. It felt appropriate. He didn't think about it. He just did it.  
The next thing, his lips were caressing smaller ones in a gentle, slow kiss. Bilbo's skin was so warm. Thorin's hand lifted itself up and tangled its fingers into the hobbit's curls. He gently bent his head and parted his lips, alowing their tongues to meet. It was such a soft and sensual touch. He bent his head again and deepened the kiss even further, allowing himself to relax and just feel.  
All too soon, though, he felt a familiar pain in the back of his head. The pain reminding him about the past and future, the pain asking him what he was doing instead of following his quest. He pulled away gently, their lips parting with a soft smack. Bilbo looked content, if not a little out of breath. Immediately after their eyes met, however, the air got awkward again. Thorin cleared his throat and looked away.  
"It's getting late. You should get some sleep." Bilbo gave a fake cough and agreed half-mouthedly. He made a move to stand but Thorin held him down. He took off his cloak and hung it around the halfling's shoulders.  
"You can sleep here if you want" Bilbo gave a bit too quick of a nod and Thorin pulled his body closer, laying his head in his lap. Bilbo soon relaxed and Thorin's fingers buried themselves in his hair, playing with his curls. Sleep didn't come that easy to the hobbit, so Thorin remembered the last time they had been in a similar situation and started humming a low tune. That apparently hit the spot, because Bilbo's breathing evened out, the tension from his body gone and his mind fast asleep. Thorin made a note not to wake him up too early and tried not to think of the dangers that lay ahead, but instead of the feast that he had promised Mr. Baggins at Erebor. It was such a comforting thought.


End file.
